D6 - Balalaikan laulu
by Kiemura14
Summary: D6. Uusi alku, uusi koti. Mitä tapahtui sen jälkeen, kun D6 oli löytynyt?


**D6 - Balalaikan laulu**

Balalaikka löytyy nuhjuisen huoneen nurkasta. Se on huolimattomasti asetettu nojaamaan seinään, aivan kuin sen omistaja tulisi hakemaan sen pian pois. On ihme, että se on pysynyt paikallaan kaikki nämä vuodet. Artyom nostaa balalaikan lattialta ja näppäilee soitinta. Onhan se tietty epävireinen, mutta rumat sävelet kuulostavat oudon lohduttavilta. Ehkä se johtuu siitä, että Artyom tuntee pelastaneensa pölystä jotain muutakin kuin pelkän soittimen. Hämärän muiston menneestä, kaiun soittimen aikaisemmasta omistajasta? Niinpä. Kaikki täällä on unohdettua, mutta Artyom kokee löytäneensä pienen linkin, yhteyden, D6:n aikaisimpiin asukkeihin.

Eihän Artyom oikeastaan osaa edes soittaa.

Hän palaa muiden jätkien seuraan ja jättää balalaikan käytävän lattialle. Hänen ja muiden miesten tehtävänä on varmistaa, että D6:n lukemattomat käytävät ja hiljaiset huoneet ovat turvattuja. Miehet sukeltavat pimeyteen aseet valmiina, selät suorina. Lasertähtäimien puna välkkyy seinillä. Ja huone kerrallaan, käytävä käytävältä he marssivat eteenpäin. Lukitut ovet he jättävät suosiolla kiinni. Varsinkin ne, jotka ovat lukittuna sisältäpäin.

D6 on niin suunnattoman suuri, että sitä ei tutkita muutamassa tunnissa. Ei päivässä, ei viikossa. Tuskin kuukaudessakaan.

Ehkä ei koskaan.

Artyom palaa balalaikan luo. Se on nyt hänen. Hänen lihaksensa kirkuvat väsymystään, kun hän kumartuu nostamaan sen. Askeleetkin tuntuvat epävarmoilta, kun hän palaa kohti tukikohtaa. Yksin kulkiessa jo tarkistetut paikat vaikuttavat uhkaavilta ja saavat hänet hidastamaan. Hän kuulostelee D6:n ääniä, mutta ei kuule edes rottien rapinaa nurkissa.

Hiljaisuus saa hänet juoksemaan.

Loppujen lopuksi paluumatka tukikohtaan ei ole niin pitkä. Spartan miesten väliaikainen leiri on valaistu hämmästyttävän kirkkaasti ja suojattu suurilla esteillä. Kaksi konekivääriä osoittaa suoraan Artyomiin ja hänen takanaan vellovaan pimeyteen. "Hoi! Vieläkö on monta tulossa takaisin?" Toinen vartiomiehistä huudahtaa. Hän viittoo Artyomin luokseen istumaan ja sytyttää tupakan. Hänen vierustoverinsa luo mieheen paheksuvan katseen, mutta ei sano mitään.

"Vielä kymmenen jatkoi matkaa. En tiedä, koska tulevat takaisin. Miten niin?" Artyom sanoo ja yrittää kääntää kasvonsa pois tupakansavusta. Se kirvelee hänen kurkussaan, mutta ei onneksi aiheuta nolostuttavaa yskänpuuskaa. Tavaran tulee olla aika tujua, onhan Artyom itse pössytellyt pilveä. Tupakka ilmeisesti oli astetta vahvempaa.

"Pahus." Vartiomies tokaisee. "Ajattelimme, että saisimme kohta sulkea tuon portin ja painua pehkuihin."

"Älä nyt viitsi, Vitja. Se olit sinä, joka niin sanotusti ajatteli." Toinen miehistä tiuskaisee ja yrittää napata ystävänsä tupakan. "Keskitytään nyt vaan vartiointiin ja annetaan toisen hoitaa hommansa. Totta helvetissä tämä paikka pitää tutkia, ennen kuin ruvetaan leikkimään kotia."

Vitjaksi kutsuttu nousee paikaltaan ja istuu Artyomin viereen, ilmeisesti vältelläkseen ystävänsä huitovia käsiä ennen kuin ne osuvat tupakkaan. Hän äkkää Artyomin balalaikan.

"Johan on! Mistä sinä tuon rumiluksen löysit?"

"Ei se ruma ole." Artyom puolustaa uutta aarrettaan hieman tuohtuneena, vaikkakin balalaikan maali on kulunut ja kielet silmin nähden löystyneet. Melko heppoinenkin se on, kuin pelkkä lelu. "Kuules nyt, poika." Vitja tokaisee. "Minä tiedän aika paljon balalaikoista, sillä veljeni soitti niitä aikoinaan. Ja tuo on ruma kuin mikä."

"En ole mikään pikkupoika." Artyom tokaisee. "Ja kauneus on katsojan silmissä." "No, minun silmissäni tuo vekotin on hirveä ja sinä juurikin pikkupoika." Vitja sanoo ja ryhtyy nauramaan. Hekottava nauru ei ole Artyomille yhtään mieleen ja hän nousee lähteäkseen. Hän ehtii jo hyppäämään hiekkasäkkien ohi kauemmas vartiopisteestä kun Vitja lopettaa nauramisensa.

"Älä nyt. Vitsi vitsinä." Vitja hymähtää. "Jos tuo on sinulle noin rakas niin antaa olla. Oletko soittanut paljonkin?" Hän irvistää hieman huomatessaan tupakkansa kuluneen pelkäksi tumpiksi. Hän heivaa sen vartiopisteen betonisuojien yli. Artyom haluaisi jo mennä pois, mutta päättää kohteliaisuudesta vastata miehelle.

"Vain vähän. En oikein osaa." Artyom tunnustaa. "Mutta minä lähden nyt pehkuihin. Hyvää päivänjatkoa."

Vitjan kumppani, joka on pysynyt hiljaa jonkin aikaa, osallistuu nyt keskusteluun. "Osaan soittaa balalaikkaa ja muutamia muitakin soittimia. Vitja on oikeassa, tuosta ei ole paljon mihinkään." Nähdessään Artyomin happaman ilmeen hän kuitenkin kiiruhtaa sanomaan: "Voin opettaa sinua. Tuollakin. Mutta voisit pyytää Vitjalta hänen veljensä vanhaa soitinta, onhan hän ollut aika epäkohtelias."

"Epäkohtelias?" Vitja tuohtuu. "Kuules nyt Georgi, jos joku täällä on epäkohtelias, se olet sinä. Minun kuolleen veljeni balalaikkako annettaisiin pois? Ei todellakaan."

Artyom huokaisee. Georgi ja Vitja eivät selkeästikään ole paras parivaljakko vahtivuoroon. He ovat molemmat kääntäneet selkänsä käytävälle, joka jatkuu syvemmälle D6:n sisuksiin. Hänen on pakko jäädä hetkeksi setvimään aluillaan olevaa riitaa, muuten tunneli jäisi tyystin vartioimatta.

"En minä tarvitse Vitjan veljen balalaikkaa. Kiitos kuitenkin tarjouksesta, mutta asia olisi muutenkin Vitjan päätettävissä."

"Niin." Vitja toteaa tyytyväisenä. "Siinäs kuulit."

"Mutta ei Georgikaan mikään epäkohtelias ollut..." Artyom yrittää pistää väliin, ennen kuin Georgi puolestaan jäisi alakynteen. Kumpikaan vartiomiehistä ei kuitenkaan kuule huomautusta, niin kiinni he ovat kiihtyvässä keskustelussaan. Artyom alkaa jo käydä epätoivoiseksi ja miettii, pitäisikö hänen hakea korvaavat miehet paikalle. Mutta loppujen lopuksi hän ei halua saattaa Georgia ja Vitjaa vaikeuksiin, joten hän kiipeää säkkien yli konekiväärien eteen. Parasta on, että hän hoitaa tämän työn kuin että kukaan ei sitä tekisi.

Hän on tosin hemmetin väsynyt.

Kaksikolla hänen takanaan on liikaakin energiaa. He ovat tappelevat jo kymmenettä minuuttia, kun Artyom näkee jonkin vilahtavan valoheittimen valokeilassa ennen sen katoamista takaisin varjoihin.

"Hiljaa!" Hän huudahtaa.

Miehet vaikenevat saman tien. Vitja hyppää toisen konekiväärin taakse ja kohottaa päänsä sen yli tarkkaillakseen tilannetta. Mitään ei kuulu moneen minuuttiin.

"Oletko varma, että siellä oli jotain?" "Vilahti vain." "Helvetti. Että se ei olisi mennyt selustaan." "Tuskin." Sanoo Georgi. "Jos siellä on jotain, niin ei se ole voinut päästä minnekään tulematta ensin tästä läpi."

Kaikki kolme vaikenevat. Sisäänkäynti syvemmälle D6:een vaikuttaa paljon luotaantyöntävämmältä kuin vain muutamaa minuuttia aiemmin. Se on valtava suunnaton nielu, tunneli jonnekin tuntemattomaan, joka oli vain hieman aiemmin tuntunut jo tutulta. Artyom muistaa äkkiä omat juoksuaskeleensa, kun hän oli paennut käytävissä vallitsevaa hiljaisuutta.

"Mene katsomaan." Vitja kuiskaa. Artyom on epävarma, ketä Vitja oikeastaan tarkoitti, mutta nousee paikaltaan ja antaa konekiväärin Georgin haltuun. Hermostuneena hän kohottaa kiväärinsä piipun ja vetää varmistimen pois päältä. Sormi sujahtaa liipaisimeen.

"Onko kukaan siellä?" Hän huutaa pimeyteen. "Ilmoittakaa itsenne tai ammun!"

Kukaan ei vastaa.

Artyom kävelee hitaasti kohti tunnelin suuaukkoa. Hänen mielestään katoaa kaikki ajatukset ja keho tuntuu toimivan kuin automatisoituna. Rutiinilla. "Lasken viiteen!" Hän huutaa tottuneesti, aivan kuin tuhat kertaa aiemmin kotiaseman vartiossa.

"Yksi!" Pimeys työntyy lähemmäs vartiota.

"Kaksi." Valonheittimen valo välähtää, katoaa hetkeksi ja palaa saman tien takaisin. Artyom melkein ampuu.

"Kolme!" Kimeä ääni kantautuu tunnelista. Se ei ole ihmisen.

Artyom ampuu.

Sokkona ampuminen ei auta, ellei mahdollinen peto säiky tulitusta. Osumaan Artyom ei kykene, mikä ajatuksena karmii hänen selkäpiitään. Hänellä ei ole mahdollisuutta puolustaa itseään ellei olio tule valoon. Silloin se saattaakin olla jo liian lähellä.

Artyom tyhjentää lippaansa, kääntää selkänsä tunnelille ja juoksee takaisin vartioon. Hän hyppää sydän tykyttäen betoniesteiden yli Vitjan ja Georgin selustaan. He avaavat sarjatulen. Laukauksien äänet houkuttelevat muitakin miehiä paikalle. Artyom kääntää selkänsä vartioon juokseville miehille ja lataa nopeasti aseensa.

Yksi miehistä heittäytyy aivan Artyomin viereen ja avaa saman tien tulen. Tilanne tuntuu vakavalta, kun kukaan ei pysähdy edes kysymään, mitä on tapahtunut. Mistä nämä miehet voivat tietää, että kyseessä on oikea hälytys? Eikö ole riski ampua pimeään tietämättä, mitä siellä on, miksi Artyom oli ampunut.

Muutaman minuutin kuluttua tulitus lakkaa. Iskujoukko katoaa esteiden taakse ja muut jäävät odottamaan.

"Löytyikö mitään?" He kysyvät miesten palatessa. "Verta."

Monet pudistavat päätään ja katsovat epäluuloisesti eteenpäin. "Paljonko?" Yksi miehistä kysyy. Artyomkin haluaa tietää vastauksen pikaisesti, koska hänen takiaan muutamien minuuttien aikana oli käytetty aika paljon luoteja. Resurssien tuhlaamiseen ei ole varaa, vaikka D6:sta olikin löytynyt suuret määrät asetarvikkeita.

"Enemmän kuin yhdestä ihmisestä olisi lähtenyt."

"Outoa, että mikään ei juossut tähän suuntaan." Artyom toteaa. Uusi käänne on huolestuttava. "Yleensä pedot yrittävät tehdä jotakin."

"Kuka täällä oli vartiossa?" Yksi miehistä, varmaankin komentaja, kohottaa äänensä ylitse muiden.

"Minä olin ja Vitja ja Georgi." Artyom sanoo. "Näin vilahduksen jotain, en tiedä mitä. Kun huhuilin kuka siellä on ei tullut muuta vastausta kuin kirkumista tai jotain sellaista. Ei ihmisen." "Jaa. Entä kaksi muuta?"

"Ei nähty mitään, mutta huuto kuului." Vitja kiirehtii vastamaan. "Ihan hyvä, että poika huomasi jotain, itse emme olisi tajunneet muuten. Mitä lie liikkeellä, ei kuulostanut normaalilta tuttavalta."

Vasta nyt Artyom muistaa, että heidän joukoistaan osa on vieläkin tuon käytävän toisella puolella. Hän huomauttaa asiasta ääneen, mutta muiden katseista näkee, että he olivat muistaneet asian koko ajan. Vakavat ilmeet ja puuduttava hiljaisuus on kuin ote hautajaisista.

"Ei auta muu kuin odottaa." Vitja sanoo, kun hän, Artyom ja Georgi saavat luvan poistua. Mies lyö isällisesti Artyomia selkään. "Älä pelkää, eiköhän loput joukostasi tule pian takaisin." Georgi katsoo Vitjaan epäuskoisesti luullessaan, että Artyom ei huomaa. Artyomin katse painuu lattiaan. Hän on kyllästynyt menettämään ihmisiä, eikä halua ajatella asiaa. Hän unohtaa balalaikkansa ja painuu pehkuihin.

Artyomin ryhmä ei koskaan palaa. Ihmiset pitävät toivoa yllä heidän palaamisestaan kukin miten sattuu. Joku odottaa päivän, joku viikon. Parin viikon jälkeen miehet julistetaan kuolleeksi. Artyom jaksaa toivoa vielä silloinkin, mutta kun kuukausi kuluu umpeen hän päättää luovuttaa, päättää unohtaa.

D6 alkaa tuntua yhä enemmän kodilta. Sparta on vallannut valtavasti elintilaa itselleen, tutkinut jo satoja metrejä, jo kilometrejä tunneleita, käytäviä, asemia, varastotunneleita ja asuintiloja. D6:n reaktori tuottaa jatkuvalla syötöllä sähköä ja valaistus on saatu korjattua päivä päivältä yhä laajemmalta alueelta. D6 tuntuu melkein yhtä kaupunkimaiselta ja elävältä kuin Polis, mutta täällä tosin ei ole siviilejä.

Outoa kyllä, mitään merkkiä pedoista ei D6:sen sisältä löydy. Se jos jokin hermostuttaa monia. Artyomiakin. Eräänä päivänä Vitja ja Georgi ilmestyvät Artyomille annetun huoneen ovelle.

"Moi poju!" Vitja vinoilee. "Hauskaa nähdä, että olet elossa." "Meillä on sinulle jotain" Georgi kertoo hymyillen. "Kiitoksena."

Miehet astuvat huoneeseen. Vitja piilottelee jotain käsi selkänsä takana ja Artyom heti arvaa, mistä on kyse. Häntä väkisinkin hymyilyttää, mutta hän yrittää hieman peitellä innostustaan. Ei hän siinä onnistu, kun Vitja heilauttaa balalaikan esiin ja hihkaisee: "Tadaa!"

Artyom ei sitä itse näe, mutta hänen kasvoiltaan sulaa pois paljon surua ja turhautumista, kun hän tarttuu viehkeän balalaikan varteen. Se on samaan aikaan kevyt ja tukeva, aivan erilainen kuin se, jonka Artyom oli löytänyt ja kadottanut. Soittimen lakkaus vaikuttaa hämmästyttävän uudelta. Joku on pitänyt siitä hyvää huolta. Rakastanut ehkä liikakin, käyttänyt roimasti panoksia soittimen huoltamiseen ja säilyttämiseen.

"Se on nyt sinun." Vitja sanoo. "Pidä siitä hyvä huolta."

"Kiitos. Kiitos todella paljon." Artyom sanoo. Hän ei uskalla hipaista balalaikan kieliä. Jotta loitsu hänen ympäriltään ei rikkoutuisi, jotta ei paljastuisi, että se onkin epävireinen. Rikki. Kaunis päältä, mutta mätä sisältä.

Ei, kyllä se on kaunis.

"Anna kuin näytän miten sitä soitetaan." Georgi sanoo ja haroo sormillaan kohti soitinta. Artyom huokaisee, mutta antaa soittimien kokeneemmalle muusikolle. Georgi huomaa kuitenkin hänen epäröintinsä ja ojentaa sen saman tien takaisin. "Tai soitappa sinä. Tuskin sinä niin huono olet."

Artyom ottaa balalaikan takaisin. Georgi ja Vitja istuvat alas, toinen Artyomin kirjoituspöydälle toinen Artyomin viereen ahtaalle sängylle. Artyom epäröi vain hetken, päästää sitten irti peloistaan. Soittaa.

Balalaikka kujertaa. Artyomin sormet taipuvat sen kielille kuin aseen liipaisimelle. Päättäväisesti. Mutta soittimen helisevä ääni ei iske rajuilmana tärykalvoille, vaan kutkuttaa pahanpohjaa, nostaa hymyn miesten huulille. Artyom on valinnut kappaleeksi Kalinkan, mutta ei soita siitä kuin iloiset, vilkkaat kohdat. Jättää hiljaisemmat soinnut unohdukseen, hyppää säkeistöstä toiseen.

Balalaikan ääni on tiukujen ääntä. Helisevää ja herkkää. Leikkivää. On melkein ihme, että Artyom saa kappaleen loppuun ilman ainuttakaan virhettä, niin nopea se paikoitellen on.

Lopetettuaan hän on hiljaa. Kuuntelee musiikin kaikua mielessään ja katselee balalaikan kiiltävää pintaa. Hän taitaa rakastaa tätä. Soittamista, balalaikkaa. Iloa. Kotiaan.

Hän ei aio luopua enää mistään. Nyt tämä kaikki on hänen. Balalaikka, musiikki, tämä huone, Vitja ja Georigi hänen vierellään, Sparta ja sen sotilaat, D6 ja koko metro joka ikistä tunnelia myöten. Hän tekisi mitä tahansa sen kaiken eteen, suojelisi hengellään. Kuolisi tarvittaessa vain siksi, että tällaiset mitättömät hetket saisivat elää. Jatkua ikuisina.

Artyom tapailee uuden kappaleen alkua ja puree huultaan, jotta ei itkisi. Tämä on hänen taakkansa, joka äkkiä tuntuu raskaalta kantaa. Pelottavalta. Mutta hän tietää, että pystyy kantamaan sen. Artyom pudistaa ajatuksen päästään ja valitsee oikeat soinnut, antaa musiikin jälleen tuoda rauhan luokseen.

Balalaikka soi.


End file.
